


Galway Girl

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Inspired by "Galway Girl" by Ed Sheeran.





	Galway Girl

_I met her on Grafton street  
Right outside the bar  
She shared a cigarette with me  
While her brother played the guitar_

Bucky first saw you right outside the bar. You shared a glance, and he walked over. Cigarettes were exchanged, as well as words.

_Chatted some more,  
One more drink at the bar  
Then put Van on the jukebox  
Got up to dance, you know_

Inside the bar was more talk, but the cigarettes were replaced by drinks. Flirting and charm were turned to the max on both sides, and before he knew it the two of you were letting loose on the dance floor.

_You know she beat me at darts  
And then she beat me at pool  
And then she kissed me like  
There was no one else in the room_

You gave him a run for his money at darts, but you decided to feign not knowing how to play pool. Bucky helped you by wrapping his arms around you from behind and guided you through the motions. You’d be lying if you said it hadn’t been worth it, and right before he moved away you turned and kissed him.

_Oh I could have that voice  
Playing on repeat for a week_

The two of you spent the rest of your time at the bar dancing and singing. He loved your voice; he could and definitely would listen to you forever.

Hand in hand, Bucky walked you home and you invited him to stay. More drinks and talking took up the rest of the night.  
This was a night neither of you would ever forget, even if you never saw each other again.

_**I swear that I’m gonna put you  
In a song that I write about  
A Galway girl and a perfect night**_


End file.
